New Family capitulo 12
by creppylover
Summary: este fic esta dedicado a todos los adictos a los videojuegos oh al internet :DDDDDD


**NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR YA QUE SON LAS 9 DE A OCHE Y SIEMPRE ME DA SUEÑO A ESA HORA,NO ME JUZEN,ASI QUE..ESTA HSITORIA ES PARA ENTRETENERLOS PERO TAMBIEN PARA HACERLOS RELFEZIONAR,ALG QUE ME PASO CUANDO ENIA 12 AÑOS Y ENSERIO,,TOMENLO EN CUENTA.**

* * *

**Cap12:Kin adicto **

**-en casa de los gemelos Kujira-**

se ve a Kon jugando un Videojuego en la sala y Kin se acerca a ver que hace

Kin:que haces hermano?

Kon:jugando un videojuego,es muy difícil nunca gano-_Kin se fija en lo que juega y pone una cara mas o menos así 7-7_

Kin:en primera Kon,traes el juego al revés y en segunda esta apagado

…

Kon:oh...bueno...con razon nunca gano

Kin:ash dame eso-_toma el DC salta al sillón y prende el juego-_Nario Kart?.ja pan comido,mira Kon primero tienes que hacer esto,luego esto y esto y esto y esto...y luego esto y esto...y esto y esto y esto...y esto y esto...vez?

Kon:woaw eres genial en ese juego,Mira ya llegaste primero!

Kin:si...si llegue primero...y voy a llegar primero en todos los niveles!

Kon:puedes apostarlo hermano_-ve su reloj-_...creo que tenemos que irnos ya..._-salta del sillón y se va_-Kin vámonos_-pero el seguía jugando_-KIN!

Kin:eh si si ya voy_-caminaba mientras jugaba _

**(KIN PLAYS A GAME TRANSITION)**

**-en el garaje,todos menos,Carrie,Lenny,Carl y Clare estaban ahí ya que ellos tenían algo que hacer-**

Laney:al fin llegan...

Kon:lo sentimos

Corey:bueno vamos a ensayar,Laney escribió una gran canción llamada turn it up y es genial!

Kon:genial!

Laney:ya fueron suficientes genial-_dice algo avergonzada _

Corey:bueno empecemos-_todos se ponen en sus lugares menos Kin que seguía jugando _

Corey:eh kin?...te necesitamos en el teclado...

...

…

Laney:KIN!

Kin:eh?, a si voy!-_cierra el DC y se pone en su lugar _

**(KIN HAS A PROBLEM TRANSITION)**

**-minutos mas tarde-**

Corey:bien Kin tu turno...Kin?-_voltea y lo ve jugando con su videojuego_-KIN!

Kin:eh?,que paso?

Corey:te estoy hablando no me respondes,viejo que pasa?

Kin:oh nada...este Corey,puedo tomarme el día?

-todos se sorprenden de lo que el de lentes había dicho,el día libre?,el día libre!?,el jamas ah pedido eso-

Corey:eehhhh

Kin:genial!,gracias!-sale con el juego en su mano

…

…

Laney:eso fue extraño

Corey:Kon tu sabes algo?

Kon:no,solo se que ah estado así desde que le enseñe un videojuego

Corey:ahora que?

Laney:creo que yo puedo ayudar,una vez estaba obsesionada con algo y mi mamá me dijo que a quien quería mas si a ...alguien-_mira a Corey_-oh al xbox..y pues no sabia que escoger...y deje elxbox y ahora nada mas lo uso cuando tengo tiempo

Corey:lo que quieres decir es que debemos de hacerlo escoger en una cosa que el mas quiere por el DC?

Laney:exacto

Corey:podría funcionar...,Kon que es lo que mas le gusta a Kin?

Kon:el siempre esta obsesionado con sus historietas y figuras de acción

Corey:bien pues...vamos a hacerlo escoger!

**(Corey have a great plan )**

**-por las calles-**

-se ve a Kin caminando y jugando por la vereda,hasta que choca con sus amigos y cae al suelo-

Kin:chicos que hacen aquí?

Corey:solo queremos hacerte una pregunta

Kin:cual?

Laney:a quien prefieres mas?,al juego o...-_Kon saca un montón de historietas_-oh a tus comics?

Kin:eh...me van a hacer escoger!?

Kon:por supuesto es por tu bien bro..

Kin:entonces...yo escogo...Al juego!

Laney:oh!,entonces no te importa si las quemamos?_-Hace una sonrisa siniestra y Kon saca un encendedor _

Kin:n-no me importa...jeje..a-hagan lo que quieran con ellas,d-después de todo son del mes pasado..jeje...

Laney:eso queríamos escuchar-_Kon deja las historietas en un bote de basura y le prende fuego_

Kin:NOO!...-_mira a sus amigos_-n-no me importa..ya las leí de todos modos..jejeje-_tenía un tic en el ojo_

Corey:...hmm...bien..vámonos chicos-_los 3 se van..._

**-en el camino-**

Kon:whoa jamas crei que Kin lo soportaría

Corey:si fue muy fuerte

**-mientras con Kin-**

Kin:noo porque mis preciosas revistas?! whaa! XC

**-regresando con los chicos-**

Corey:ay que pasar a sus figuras de acción!

Kon:oh eso si no va a aguantarlo

Laney:y yo se como..._-pone una sonrisa malvada_

Corey:porque disfrutas tanto esto?

Laney:oh..por nada en especial

**-FLASH BACK-**

**-en el garaje-**

-Kin y Laney estaban ahi mientras Kon y Corey iban por unas botanas,Laney estaba leyendo y Kin estaba arreglando un casco-

Kin:oye laney puedes..

Laney:no..

Kin:pero ni siquiera te eh..

Laney:quieres que pruebe uno de tus inventos eso jamas...

Kin:pero si ni siquiera sabes que...

Laney:es una maquina que revela tus secretos mas oscuros...nos lo contaste ayer Kin

-el se le queda viendo enojado,agarra su casco y se lo pone en la cabeza de Laney-

Laney:pero que!?

Kin:a ver que sucios secretos escondes Laney...-_aprieta un botón y hace que Laney mire hacia el vacío y pone ojos de hipnotizada-_

Laney:cuando era pequeña comí algo asqueroso del suelo y lamí el pelo del perro,tengo un amigo imaginario al que llame lufi,cuando tenia 8 años entre al baño de niños por error,y ademas estoy enamorada de.._-al final reacciona y se tapa la boca..._

Kin:JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDD

Laney:GGGRRRR!_-tenia una veníta en la cabeza_

Kin:jajaja publicare todo eso en twitter...solo que ¿de quien estas enamorada?...no será que te gusta...

Laney:te equivocas yo no estoy enamorada de Corey...-_dice algo sonrojada _

Kin:yo nunca mencione a Corey...

Laney:O.O _(parpadea dos veces)_.AAAAAARRRGGG! TE VOY A...!

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Laney:por fin tendré mi venganza-_dice algo bajito_

Corey:que dijiste?

Laney:nada que al fin podré comer mi manzana

Kon:cual manzana?

Laney:la que deje en mi casa...jeje...ehem...nos vamos?

Corey:claro...,vámonos a la casa de Kon!

**(Laney have a evil plan!)**

**-en casa de Kin y Kon-**

-Kin estaba jugando en el sillón,pero de repente alguien lo envolvió en una bolsa-

Kin:Pero que!?.

-una luz se prende y se ve a Kin amarrado a una silla,un balde de agua toxica y a Corey y Kon a lado de Kin y a Laney atrás del balde-

Laney:hola Kin...

Kon:disfrutas tu juego?

Kin:si...porque?

Corey:enserio?...y amas mas a tu juego que..-_Kon Saca unas figuras de accion empaquetadas_-a tus muñecas?

Kin:son figuras de acción!,y son de la guerra de las axilas!

Laney:oh..y el personaje principal no es este!-a_rrebata una figura de acción_

Kin:hagan lo que quieran,No dejare el juego!

Laney:oh enserio?...bien,como tu digas-_mete la figura de acción al acido _

Kin:ah!,n-no importa de todos modos ..no jugaba con ellos...

Laney:KON!-_Kon le da a Laney una figura de acción de Nok Nok _

Kin:no mi edición especial de Nock Nock!,ese no...

Laney:entonces dejaras el juego!

!.

Laney:..._-tira el muñeco al acido_

Kin:NOOOOOO!

Corey:dejaras el juego!?

Kin:no,no quiero dejarlo...

Laney:pero mira que tenemos aqui.._.-saca otra muñeca_

Kin:princesa odongata!

Laney lentamente movía el muñeco de un lado a otro

Kin:NO!,ESTA BIEN DEJARE EL JUEGO!..dejare el juego..

Corey:_**no queremos que dejes el juego para siempre,solo que lo uses menos tiempo,cuando tengas tiempo libre,si sigues así te alegaras mas de los que te rodean..**_

Kin:entonces,solo lo_** uso cuando pueda?**_

Kon:así es...

Kin:pero pudieron decirme eso a que quemar mis revistas,o desintegrar mis figuras de acción!

Corey:si lo sabemos pero fue idea de Lanes...

Kin:...ah ya veo porque.._-recuerda lo que paso_-estamos a mano Laney

Laney:hehehehe!

Corey:bueno tranquilos,esto no se trata de estar a mano-_una luz lo ilumina-__**se trata de convivir con tus amigos y familiares...estar atascado en un juego y no hacerle caso a nadie te lleva a un lugar de soledad y depresión,por eso hay que prestales mas atención a tus amigos que a otras cosas...aunque algunas veces tenemos que descansar y aprovechar ese tiempo para divertirnos...**_

Kin:ese fue un gran consejo,gracias chicos,ahora nunca me separare de ustedes...-_pone ojos de hipnotizado_-nunca!-_se acerca a ellos lentamente _

Kon:ah no es lo que queríamos decir-_salen corriendo y Kin los persigue_

Kin:jamas!

Corey:aahhh como dice Jake nunca me hagas esto!

Kin:uuuuuhhhhhhhh

Laney:sabemos que no eres un fantasma,deja de hacer eso!

Kin:se donde vives Kon!

Kon:aaahhh!

Corey:bueno esto tardara un rato,nos vemos!-cierra la puerta del garaje

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y BUENAS NOCHES XC**


End file.
